1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer readable indicia schemes, particularly those suited for use with bar code scanning devices. Specifically, the present invention teaches a combined bar code labeled and Scantron(copyright)-type inputtable indicia scheme for use in filling in a golf score card. The completed score card, upon being inputted into an appropriate type of card reader device, provides the combined features of being able to immediately identify the golf course played (via the bar code), as well as quickly and efficiently tallying the golfer""s score and revising the golfer""s handicap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is well documented with examples of coded data recording, storing and readout devices. The objective in each instance is to provide a means for more conveniently and effectively recording, storing and retrieving information.
Morrison, U.S. Pat. No. 5,504,312 discloses a scoring system which compiles a set of statistics based upon given set of sport or performance data. Coded data items are contained in a predetermined format and, in turn, a card reader inputs and converts the coded data items into electrical signals, which are in further turn processed into a plurality of statistical categories, such as score per hole, total score, number of lost balls, number of putts and other hazards, etc., and then outputted in a user-selected manner. Morrison further specifically recites the use of a score card and card reader and further suggests bar coding capability, see column 3, lines 18-38 of the detailed disclosure.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,574, issued to Desjardins, teaches a golf scorecard for totaling a player""s score and with the need for a writing instrument. The scorecard includes one or more series of consecutive numbers printed thereon and along a predetermined pattern. Each of the numbers is concealed by formation made of a coating and opaque material adherable to the scorecard and capable of being removed by scraping a rubbing to reveal the number thereunder. When in use, a user scrapes only those formations indicative of a score made on each consecutive hole of a game of golf by adding consecutive formations from the last scraped formation until it totals his score on every hole. The numbers identified under the formations that are scraped reveal the cumulative golf score at each consecutive hole of the game of golf. In particular, the scorecard is for use with a miniature golf putting course.
Additional golf scoring systems of note are set forth in Smith, U.S. Pat. No. 6,246,917 and Born, U.S. Pat. No. 5,949,679. Smith ""917 teaches the use of a smart card usable to open an electronic record with a master facility. The facility receives, stores, calculates and reports play related data in a real time manner. Born ""679 teaches a main/central computer and remote computers associated with each of a number of different golf courses. Each remote computer is associated with a hole on the golf course and coupled to the main computer via a communications network. Each remote computer further receives a raw score for each golf participant playing the associated hole, calculates local competition scores for the associated holes for each participant, and communicates the score to the host computer.
Bonito, U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,044 teaches an automatic golf scoring and scheduling system and including a first subsystem installed on a golf cart or carried manually, a handicap subsystem at a fixed location (clubhouse) and a portable data memory device for transferring data between the scoring subsystem and handicap subsystem. Interface capabilities include player identification means, scoring and handicap subsystems.
Both Lyon, U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,312, and McGeary, U.S. Pat. No. 4,268,744, teach score processing and handicap systems which employ smart cards having magnetically encoded data. Chartrand, U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,550, teaches a multimedia golf handicap interactive touch-screen system with a CPU, touch screen monitor, electronic card and card reader/writer module. Unlike in the invention, the information in Chartrand is keyed in using the touch screen associated with the system.
The present invention is a combined bar code labeled and Scantron(copyright)-type inputtable indicia scheme for use in filling in a golf score card and which is a non-obvious improvement over the several prior art references disclosed above. In particular, the golf card scoring scheme of the present invention provides, upon completion of the score card, the ability of being inputted into an appropriate type of card reader device and providing the combined features of being able to immediately identify the golfer (via alphanumeric entry fields or bar code assignment), the course played (typically via the bar code), as well as quickly and efficiently tallying the golfer""s score using the Scantron(copyright) type fields employed. In this manner, the present invention provides an improved indicia imprintable scheme for accomplishing case of scoring and tallying of scores and handicaps, such further providing greater, more reliable, and more streamlined processing and tallying of scores in golf competition events, both professional and amateur, as well as in league play.
The present invention typically includes a first plurality of inputtable fields, each of which corresponds to a subset score achieved on an individual portion of the competition event hole. In the preferred application, each of the first plurality of inputtable fields further includes a plurality of indicia imprintable and numerical representations corresponding to a golf course hole. Indicia imprinting of a subset of the numerical representations corresponds to an achieved score for each of the first plurality of fields. In order to minimize, to the extent practicable, the number of numerical representations needed, one or more of a subset number of non-consecutive representations may be inscribed to cumulate a numerical representation corresponding to a score for the golf hole and further such as is accomplished by establishing representations for 1, 2, 4, and 8, and as opposed for example by listing each of 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 for the given hole.
The score cord and inputtable scheme includes a second field associated with a golf course identity and location, the second field further typically provided as a bar code assigned to the golf course. At least one third field is associated with a participant identity and includes again either such as a bar code identifier or a plurality of individual and alpha-numerical input fields for establishing and identifying a golfer/participant""s name and/or password. A fourth inputtable field is provided in the form of an overall yardage parameter associated with the golf course, such further typically known as one of the xe2x80x9cbluexe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cwhitexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9credxe2x80x9d tees (as well as gold and black tees).
The score card, upon completion of each of the required fields, is inputted into an appropriate and electro-optical card reader device for calculating the participant""s overall score and handicap. In this fashion, scoring of the player""s tally is more quickly and reliably established and the multi-inputtable nature of the score card permits for easier compilation and output of information for such as professional and amateur sporting events.